Locura de un beso
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Clex y algo más-El beso de un loco amor es su única esperanza para vivir-


TITULO: **Locura de un Beso**

_**Correspondiente a mis One Shot titulados: Kiss, Kiss **_**(Si, todos tienen que ver con besos)**

FANDOM: **Smallville**

PAIRINGS: **Clex, Clollie, algo de Clark/Bruce y Clark/Otros**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

**Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra**

PALABRAS: 2,217 aprox.

FEEDBACK:**katrina_le_****katrina_le_.mx**

"**Agradecimiento especial a ****ReiKahis**** por ser una lindura y revisarme esto cuando ya estaba más dormida que despierta. Gracias, cielo ^^"**

OoOoOo

Sus besos sabían a adrenalina. Siempre compitiendo contra el peligro, salvando gente, torturando a los malvados, vigilando la gran Metrópolis por encima de las cabezas mortales, jugando a ser Dioses con la paradójica misión de purgar sus pecados en una alianza moral sin fronteras.

La cama vibraba y los jadeos se extendían más allá de las paredes cromadas, más allá de los dos, allá donde sus penas se reunían con el olvido.

Lejos del amargo dolor que llevaban a cuestas, era necesario dedicarle un momento a la presunción de sentirse libres de culpa por lo menos un minuto…o lo que durara el orgasmo tensándose en un instante sin retorno.

El sexo era duro pero jamás ninguno se quejó ante alguna herida causada por el visible desenfreno de la cama.

-¿Mejor?

Asintió, tratando de recuperar la normalidad en su respiración.

-Eso.-Sonrió el rubio, jadeante aun.

Clark cerró los ojos y contuvo el deseo de abrazarse a su compañero. De cualquier muestra de afecto en realidad.

-¿Te importa si me duermo un momento? No todos somos de _acero_.

Asintió, sintiendo al rubio acercarse a su cuerpo.

-Olliver…

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, cero muestras de afecto. Pero tú _puta_ privada merece un poco de reforzamiento emocional, Clark.

Contuvo el impulso de discutir y aunque Olliver Queen rió estruendosamente, sabía que su _moral humana_ se veía afectada siempre que tenían encuentros tan fantásticos como ese. No era su intención herirlo, pero las cartas sobre la mesa hablan de un juego marcado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Dime una cosa, ¿así es con Bruce?

Cerró los ojos en un simple gesto de hastío, con Bruce era lo mismo.

"¿_Es así con Olliver?_

Aunque había crecido entre humanos, jamás entendería el afán de estos por reafirmarse el dolor. El masoquismo no era más que la manera más _gentil_ de mandarlo al cuerno indirectamente, pues sabían, todos sabían, que la moral que fehacientemente había inculcado su madre en él, siempre lo perseguiría. Aunque los últimos años hubiera optado por un carácter más _kriptoniano_ y exento de emociones interpersonales.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Bruce y tú se ponen de acuerdo para joderme así después del sexo?

Sintió temblar su cuerpo ante la risita que su compañero lanzó.

-No seas idiota Clark. ¿Cómo haríamos eso?

El aludido giró los ojos.

-En lo único que Bruce y yo nos ponemos de acuerdo es en señalarnos el día y hora de la semana en que por separado tendremos el _privilegio_ de servir como muñecos sexuales al gran Superman.

Clark gruñó y se incorporó de la cama, buscando los jeans que Olliver había lanzado por ahí.

-No te enfades.-Rió el rubio.

-Definitivamente tú y Bruce se ponen de acuerdo no solo en mandarme a la mierda moralmente, sino también en echarme a perder el post-sexo. Deberían intentar acostarse, tal vez así dejarían de ser los muñecos sexuales de Superman.

-Ya lo intentamos, pero somos demasiado egomaniácos como para soportarnos…vamos Clark, no te enfades, fue solo…

-¿Qué no tenías sueño?

Olliver resopló, conteniendo el deseo de decir algo más.

-Me voy a casa.

-Pensé que te quedarías para el _segundo round._

-Si sucede algo importante, avísenme. Le prometí a mi madre que estaría con ella hoy.

-No sé porqué dudo que iras con ella…quédate.-Dijo, sentándose en una cama revuelta y aun tibia.

Clark se colocó la chaqueta y negó.

-Hasta pronto.

Una ráfaga de aire le indicó al único heredero Queen, que su amante se había ido.

Suspiró, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama.

-La _sensibilidad_ de Clark es pésima últimamente.

-Tal vez deberías dejar de decirle que se muestre afectuoso, eso solo nos jode a los demás.

-Si por _demás_ te refieres a _Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Zatanna, Flash y tú_…déjame decirte que no es mucha culpa la que siento, eh. Además no pensé que el _vouyer_ fuera lo tuyo, Bruce.

Bruce Wayne caminó calmadamente al interior de la habitación, observando atentamente cada rincón.

-¿A dónde fue?

Olliver se estiró, divirtiéndose un poco ante la espera del casi siempre imparcial Batman.

-A donde su madre…supuestamente.

Bruce miró por el ventanal y friccionó sus manos.

-¿Y le creíste?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué clase de estúpido me tomas? Perfectamente sabemos a dónde va cuando se siente demasiado ligado a las emociones humanas.

El hombre murciélago lo sabía y a pesar de que el _grupo selecto_ había hecho un pacto para regresarle a Clark Kent la emotividad, también todos sabían que cada vez era más difícil romper la coraza de plomo que había creado en torno a su corazón.

Solo una persona, lejos de su círculo, lejos de sus buenas intenciones y reales sentimientos, podía hacerlo. Y Bruce hablaba por todos al decir que era la mierda más grande de la existencia.

-Cuando Luisa murió, se llevó su alma.-Musitó Olliver, quien había optado por incorporarse de la cama y cubrirse con una bata.

Bruce lo miró por un largo momento hasta que suspiró.

-Luisa no es la que se llevó su alma, Olliver…pero eso lo sabemos.

Green Arrow asintió, odiando la situación en la que se encontraban _todos._

-Será mejor que te vistas, te toca la guardia nocturna.

-Lo dices solo porque Clark se fue.

-Lo digo porque permitiste que se fuera, el trato que hicimos fue el de persuadirlo a quedarse…

-Y de ahí ganar su corazón. ¿Qué dijiste que ganaríamos si llega a enamorarse de alguno de nosotros?

Bruce Wayne caminó lejos del rubio, deseaba salir de ahí en el acto. El olor a sexo le estaba provocando nauseas.

-Te toca turno con Flash. Ahora muévete.

-¡Genial!-Gruñó el rubio cuando Bruce desapareció de la habitación.-Ahora tendré que escucharlo hablar toda la noche sobre lo que tiene planeado la próxima noche que pase con Clark. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO, BRUCE!

Batman sonrió a medias, era su particular forma de venganza ante la grandiosa oportunidad que Olliver había perdido. Sin embargo eso no sirvió para despejar su enfado y fruncir aun más el entrecejo.

Si, habían hecho un pacto y aunque para alguien eso resultara mera conveniencia al sexo fantástico con Superman, eso no bastaba para acallar los latidos de varios corazones _ilusionados_ con el hombre de acero.

Y aunque los celos rondaban las almas de los involucrados, el pacto no podía romperse, al menos no hasta que alguno hubiera ganado su corazón. Por eso tendrían que soportar compartirlo y tragarse el deseo de aniquilar para siempre al único pedazo de idiota que era capaz de realizar lo que ellos, quizá, jamás podrían.

-Te odio, Lex Luthor.

Pero Clark, quien sigiloso se adentro por los pasillos y cuya mirada buscaba insistente el número setenta y dos del pabellón doce, tenía otra clase de sentimientos hacia el hombre calvo y sentado ante la ventana que contemplaba la luna llena.

-Lex.-Susurró, sonriendo cuando el hombre movió la cabeza.

-Regresaste.-La voz del hombre era ronca, pero aun era capaz de transmitir la omnipotencia que siempre había tenido.

-Por supuesto, tonto.

Clark se acercó a él, mirando los ojos grises que sonrieron al contemplarlo.

-Te extrañé.-Susurró, lanzándose al cuello del hombre que se inclinó para permitirse esa primera caricia de la noche.

-Y yo a ti, Lex.

Sin embargo su sonrisa amarga duró unos momentos, hasta que el otro lo alejó bruscamente.

-Mentiroso.-Mirada recriminatoria con un brillo de ira incontenida.- ¡La tienes a ella!

-Lex…

-Vete, ya…ya no quiero verte más.

-Lex, escucha, ella…

-¿Lana sabe que te casaste con Luisa Lane?

Clark suspiró, tomando las manos del hombre que lo miraba atentamente.

-Sí, ella sabe que me casé con Luisa, pero Lex…

-Y yo me casé con ella… ¡Dios!...Clark… ¡te cambié por ella!

La congoja en la faz del único Luthor sirvió para que el ojiverde lo abrazara cálidamente.

-Shhhh, ya, no pasa nada.

-Mi padre…mi padre podría vernos Clark…

-No nos verá, confía en mí.

Por un momento los ojos grises parecieron relajarse pero al siguiente instante volvieron a su fiereza de siempre.

-¿Sabes que tengo la Kriptonita suficiente como para acabar contigo y vanagloriarme por ello?

Clark suspiró, acariciando el rostro desfigurado por la ira.

-Lo sé, Lex, como también se que no la usarás. Me amas tanto como yo a ti.

El Luthor estaba por debatirlo pero al parecer lo pensó mejor.

-¿Me amas?-Indagó, como si aquello fuera una enorme sorpresa.

-Lo sabes perfectamente bien.

-No.

-Te amo desde el día en que te conocí. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Lex sonrió como niño.

-Sí, te salvé de ahogarte… ¡CLARK!... ¡te arrollé con el auto!… ¡te arrollé con el auto!…

Clark detuvo las manos que viajaron a su pecho y comenzaron a buscar una herida inexistente.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, no sucedió nada.

Lex volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con mayor fuerza.

-Me dejaste por ella.-Susurró con odio.

-No voy a negarte que algo en ella me cautivó, pero…está muerta Lex.

-No…no…no lo está, ella…ella…te llevó y yo…tuve…yo…

Clark sujetó su rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos que clamaban desesperantes.

-Lex, escucha. Luisa murió en un accidente de auto hace tres años, tú no tuviste la culpa de eso.

-¡La tuve!, ¡la tuve!-Indicó, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Clark.-Yo desee que muriera, lo desee desde que supe que estaban juntos…no podía soportarlo…te perdí una vez por Lana y después…¡YO LA MATÉ!

Clark abrazó a Lex y este intentó, aproximadamente minuto y medio, escapar de él. Pero no se lo permitió, su agarre jamás sería roto y tenía que sujetarlo junto a él, junto a su pecho, para recordarse que el gran amor de su vida seguía vivo y que era el único que podía hacerlo sentir nuevamente.

Cuando Lex dejó de luchar y lo escucho respirando con normalidad, lo soltó.

-Te odio.-Musitó el Luthor con el sentimiento clavado en las pupilas.-Voy a odiarte siempre y cuando menos lo esperes, te destruiré. Lo haré y luego me regocijaré en tú tumba y entonces el mundo sabrá que Lex Luthor será siempre el único vencedor absoluto.

La risa macabra era lo que Clark más odiaba porque sabía que ahí adentro, en el oscuro remolino que era la mente de Lex, aun existía el mal flanqueando la posibilidad de hacer realizar sus deseos.

Cerró los ojos y simplemente se desmoronó. Ser el hombre de acero significaba también serlo en las emociones, emociones que estaban matándolo lentamente.

A ese paso Lex no necesitaría Kriptonita para el tiro de gracia.

Dejó caer un par de lágrimas y se preguntó si el dolor era parte de su crecimiento, como tan repetitivamente su padre le decía.

Muchas veces había estado a punto de caer o permitirse así mismo la opción de hacerlo. Humano de un corazón que comenzaba a odiar por su debilidad.

Sin embargo, en momentos como ese, donde las manos de Lex le obligaban a verlo y le mostraban el amor que solo los humanos eran capaces de transmitir, se sentía afortunado por ser parte de ese mundo que le había quitado mucho, como Luisa o la mente de Lex, pero que le regresaba paulatinamente pequeñas dosis de felicidad.

-Has venido a verme, Clark. No sabes cómo he aguardado este momento, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Jamás lo haría, Lex.

Y por esa sonrisa, la sincera, la que una vida ya lejana le obsequiaba solo a él y que en ese momento le permitía volver a ver, era capaz de pasar mil penas con tal de tenerla cerca.

-Te amo, Clark. Siempre voy a amarte.

El beso desesperado, el beso hambriento, el beso que fusionaba dos almas era uno que jamás tendría comparación y que llenaba su hastío de todo aquello que jamás, con nadie, tendría.

Lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás amaría a nadie y eso estaba escrito para todos, incluso para su difunta esposa quien un par de veces llegó a acompañarle a ese lugar.

Su leyenda, sus nombres siempre estaban y estarían al lado del otro durante la misma eternidad.

-Te amo, Lex.

El hombre sonrió, lamiendo sus labios en un gesto de invitación.

Sin embargo al segundo siguiente la mirada cambió y el monólogo del poderoso Lex Luthor regresó.

Cuando Brainiac dejó por fin el títere en que había convertido a Lex Luthor, su mente, había dicho un psiquiatra, jamás tendría retorno.

Las millones de aberraciones que el ente había hecho en el cuerpo de Lex no podían explicarse en un simple segundo, por lo que era relativamente un _milagro_ que continuase vivo. Sin embargo la frágil mente del humano había colapsado, dejándole secuelas en un cerebro que Clark creía indiscutiblemente sanaría, pero que la realidad dictaminaba con su cruda deliberación.

Por ello, tras la muerte de su esposa y el hundimiento de su gran amor, había decidido no volver a sentir. Los humanos continuaban teniendo la protección del Kriptoniano, pero más que eso no podía hacer.

Era consciente del _plan_ que sus amigos tenían, y si aceptaba el juego era meramente por el deseo carnal que hasta él, el gran Superman, no podía negar.

Sin embargo jamás nadie cambiaría su pensamiento, no al menos que fuera Lex Luthor, el Lex que en contados segundos le recordaba lo que una parte de él aun guardaba exclusivamente para el hombre que volvió a besarlo con desesperación.

Aunque la eternidad se le fuera en visitarlo cada noche, oculto de un mundo que no podía comprenderlo, ahí estaría. Aferrando la creencia de un amor que sería el único que lograría regresarle el deseo por vivir

**FIN**

¿Comentarios?

Déjenme saberlos, eso me alegraría bastante ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

**Marzo 2010**


End file.
